Bestest' Friends
by Ninja-bunny08
Summary: !Oneshot! Amu and Ikuto are best friends,and Amu had a crush on him for a while now, only problem, he has a girlfriend. Generic, I know :D Amuto


**One shot:**

So this idea just suddenly popped in my head in the car so I wrote this on my Ipod… I just wrote and wrote and I hope you like it! Just so you now. This whole one-shot is an AMU POV so all the thoughts are hers.

* * *

><p>Hi! I'm Amu Hinamori, live in Japan, am 17 years old and my bestest (I know that's not a word, but it's true!) friend is Ikuto Tsukiyomi.<p>

My other best friends are Kukai Souma, Nagihiko Fujisaki, Rima Mashiro, Utau Hoshina/Tsukiyomi (Yes! The famous singer!), Yaya Yuiki and Tadase Hotori.

I've known them since I was 12 and we've never let each other down. And my biggest secret: I'm in love with my bestest friend, yeah.. 'bestest' so Yes Ikuto Tsukiyomi...

So you might be thinking 'Why is Ikuto your bestest friend... Or when or how did you fall in love' answer is simple. When I was 12 I moved to Seiyo where we still live, I met everybody there, first I thought Ikuto was just a nasty pervert... But then when I was 14 I realized that he was always there for me, when I was sick he came, when my parents were having a big fight, for a WHOLE MONTH he was there for me. And that's when I started to love him... But then he got a freaking _GIRLFRIEND_! And then I got _saaaaaaddddd_. :(

It's been about... Like 8 months now and they're still dating, 2 months ago I got over it... Kinda... And now I'm happy for him because he's happy with his girlfriend Lulu... I think...

Tadase still likes me though.. Well actually _loves_ me... Every day he keeps saying 'I love you Amu-chan' AND THAT'S BEEN GOING ON FOR FIVE _YEARS_! Yes you've got it right, five as in the number 5! I've said it so many times: 'Tadase, please shut up and look for somebody else, because I _don't_ like you _ANYMORE_!' but then he'll say: 'No Amu-chan I won't stop, I love you too much to stop' and then I get mad and walk away. And that happens every day, sure he's nice and stuff, and he still is my best friend but he has to _STOP_!

So now I'm done with telling you my everyday life, or the life I had the 5 years I lived over here. I have a feeling that today will be a bit different.

**XoXoXo**

As always I woke up in the morning, did the morning routine and that was: going downstairs to eat, going back up, brushing my teeth, changing into my school uniform and doing my hair.

When i was done I said bye to my family and stepped outside heading to school.

**At school.  
><strong>  
>"HI HINAMORI!" I heard Kukai shout when I was still 50 meters far from the school. I sweat dropped... Why does he always need to yell hahah. I just waved and ran to them.<p>

"Hi Amu" Rima greeted and smiled at me, I just smiled back "Hi everyone! Good morning~!" I looked around and as always Ikuto wasn't here.  
>Utau caught me looking around and sighed "My big brother isn't here Amu, again" she said irritated. I just looked at her and sighed too, everybody knew, except for Ikuto, that i fell in love with him a few years ago.<p>

"Since he's dating Lulu he's barely spending time with us" Nagi said a bit sad and we all just nodded. The first bell rang and separated to go to class, this was the only class I had with Ikuto, but the only bad thing was that Lulu was there too.

I came into the class room and sat in the back near the window, expecting to sit alone again, when Ikuto wasn't dating he'd always sit next to me, but now he sits next to Lulu, two rows in front of me and they flirt like hell, giving each other kisses and being in _love_.

I stared outside, looking at the fluffy clouds almost spacing out when I heard the chair next to me moving. I looked up and saw Ikuto collapsing on the chair.

I think he noticed me staring confused at him so he just smiled "i missed sitting next my bestest friend! So i decided to sit next to you today Amu, if you don't mind" he said happy.

Look and _THAT_! Brightened my day! I missed him so much! The teasing and everything! So i decided to tease him again

"Of course i mind! Why the heck would _i_ sit _next_ to _you_?" I said faking a mad tone.

This shocked Ikuto and he looked pretty upset "Really...?" he asked before packing his stuff again and looking at me.

My mad face turned into a big smile "Of course not silly! I always like sitting next to you~!" I said while hitting his arm playfully. He just looked shocked, again and then he smirked. "Oh-Oh..." I said before he jumped of his chair to tickle me.  
>"St-St-STOP I-I-IT!" i yelled while moving around hoping he'd stop.<br>"Only if you say you're sorry" Ikuto said laughing and he still tickled me.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" I said between the laughs, "And that I'm the greatest person on earth" he said smirking still tickling me. "Wh-Why?" I said still laughing "Because I am~~" he sang and he stopped tickling me... And started poking me in my side.

"St-Stop poking!" I said while trying to slap his hands away "Only if you say what i told you to say" he said. "Ikuto is the greatest person in earth" i said really fast and he stopped.

"Ah thank you Amu~" he said and he ruffled my hair.

I sat up straight again and he wanted to sit down again until we heard someone shout; "_IKUTO-KOI~"_I just sighed because I knew it was Lulu.

Lulu walked in the classroom and went to the table where she usually sits with Ikuto. She looked around and saw Ikuto standing in front of his seat, next to me.  
>She shot a fast glare at me and walked to Ikuto who was standing there watching his girlfriend.<p>

"Hi honey" she said and wrapped her arms around his neck for a kiss, that'd always turn into a make-out session.

I just looked away trying not to barf.

When they were done Ikuto said "Hi babe" and i think he gave her another peck on the lips because I heard a smooching sound. "Why are you sitting over here hon?" Lulu asked with a little irritation in her voice, but i don't think Ikuto heard it... "I just wanted to sit next to Amu today" he simply said while pulling her closer to him.

"hm but i'll miss _you_" Lulu whined.

Ikuto please don't go sit next to her again!

"sorry babe, but i'll sit next to you the next time okay?"  
>"Fine.." Lulu said irritated and moved away, back to her seat. But before she sat she shot me a quick glare, again. And i just glared back until Ikuto poked my cheek.<p>

"You know i really missed my _strawberry-_chan" he said smirking still poking my cheek. "Stop it!" i said and I moved his hand away "I missed you to !" i said smiling

The class begun and it was full of teasing each other. I still got a few glares from Lulu but i ignored them.

After class Ikuto gave me a good bye hug and went back to Lulu.

**Lunch break**  
>Two more hours to go!<br>I went to our standard lunch table with my bento-box and sat down. Not long after Utau and Rima came and sat down too.  
>"So how was class?" Utau asked while stirring her Ramen she just bought.<br>"Mine was _BORING_!" Rima whined and stabbed a sushi with chopsticks.  
>"Poor sushi..." I joked "Well the first period Ikuto came to sit next to me" i happily said.<br>"REALLY?" they both yelled while slamming their hands on the table causing everybody to stare at us. We just laughed awkwardly and they all turned back again  
>"Wowow calm down woman" we heard someone say, we looked up and saw Kukai, Nagi and Tadase walking to us.<br>"Hi guys!" we greeted.  
>"So why so excited?" Nagi asked while taking a seat next to Rima.<br>"Ikuto went to sit next to Amu, after a long time" Rima said smiling.

"Really? THAT'S GREAT!" Kukai yelled, causing everybody looking at us.. _again_..  
>"Amu-chan, I <em>love<em> you" Tadase just said smiling at me.  
>"Yeahyeah i know" I responded a bit irritated and waved my hand up and down.<br>"Yaya wants to know why you so excited" we heard Yaya say while taking a seat next to me and Tadase. She had a lollypop in her mouth.

"Ikuto sat next to Amu" Tadase said a bit jealous.  
>We prepared ourselves for another outcome, but Yaya just responed: "Really? That's great! Did they break up?"<br>We all looked surprised. "Wow the one who we expect to yell didn't yell" Nagi said surprised and we all nodded.  
>"oh you want Yaya to yell? Okay!" Yaya just said. Oh shit...<br>"REALLY? THAT'S GREAT DID THEY BREAK UP?" Yaya yelled really hard. And then we got a; "Shut the hell up!" comment from a random person.

We all sweatdropped. "No Yaya they didn't break up" i sighed and we ate our lunch peacefully until we heard yelling.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT IMPORTANT TO ME? OF COURSE I CARE ABOUT YOU, YOUR MY FREAKING _GIRLFRIEND_!"  
>"YEAH SO? I THINK YOU FIND <em>AMU<em> MORE _IMPORTANT_ THAN ME!"  
>"YOU'RE BOTH IMPORTANT! AMU'S MY <em>BESTEST<em> FRIEND!"  
>"STUPID, 'BESTEST' ISN'T EVEN A WORD!"<br>"FOR ME AND AMU IT IS!"  
>"SEE YOU ALWAYS THINK ABOUT AMU !"<br>"... YOU KNOW! FORGET IT!"

We turned around to the open door to see Ikuto walking mad away and Lulu crying. Bitch even from this far i can see it's fake!

**After school**  
>I was at my locker, getting the books out for tomorrows homework only to see Ikuto walking past me. I grabbed his arm and yanked him back. He looked surprised "Not even saying 'Hello'?" I said pretending to be hurt.<p>

"Oh sorry Amu!" Ikuto apologized and hugged me "Didn't see you... Was in thought..." "Don't worry! So what's bothering you?" I replied, serious i was worried.  
>"It's about Lulu" ... Okay now I'm not worried anymore... Now i'm irritated, why is it always Lulu, Lulu and Lulu!<br>I pretended i was surprised "Lulu? What happened?" i asked 'shocked'  
>"Well... Did you hear our fight during lunchbreak?" he asked "Yeah..."<br>"Well after that she didn't speak to me anymore..." Ikuto said a bit upset.  
>"Awhh" I said and gave him a hug, " Go to her and say you're sorry" I said. <em>WHY DID I SAY THAT?<em>  
>"... I could... But the fight was about you..." Ikuto said a bit embarrassed. "About me?" I asked confused, haha i already knew it was about me but i didn't know i was still so important to Ikuto.<br>"Yeah... Lulu was jealous because I sat beside you the first period, and then she got mad and we got a fight because she thought she wasn't important and that you were more important. Which is true..." he said rubbing the back of his head.  
>That f-ing <em>BITCH<em>! Awh i'm more important!  
>"Awhh, well uhmm you can go to her house, if she's there and tell her you're sorry, but say that i'm important to you to?" I said hugging him again, but i didn't move away.<p>

Ikuto frowned for a while but then smiled. "Yeah I'll do that!" he said happy "Thanks strawberry-chan!" he said happy and gave me a kiss on the cheek and a big hug. I just laughed "No prob _neko-kun_, now go and say you're sorry!" i said and he nodded and went away.

I sighed... I just hope he won't get hurt or something... I got my books and went home.

**At home, time: 7 PM**  
>I just had dinner and was doing my homework until i heard the doorbell ring, i looked up from my homework to listen who it was.<br>"Oh hi Ikuto! Haven't seen you in a while" I heard my mom say.  
>Hmm wonder why Ikuto's here...<br>"Hi Midori, sorry but I just have to see Amu" i heard him say and then I heard someone run, a "HI IKUTO-NII" from Ami and barging footsteps on the stairs.  
>The door slammed opened and shut and Ikuto just jumped on my bed and screamed in my pillow. I just sat there in front of my desk looking awkwardly at my bestest friend.<br>"Uhh hi?.." I said a bit nervous.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BITCH!" Ikuto yelled while sitting up looking at me with sad and angry eyes.

WHAT DID THAT BITCH DO?

"WHAT HAPPENED?" I yelled shocked, jumped of my chair to sit next to Ikuto on the bed.

Ikuto balled his fist so hard that his knuckles were white and his eyes were burning fire.

"Ikuto..." I asked a bit worried and sad when I saw how mad he was. I put a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed a bit. I decided to give him a massage so I put both hands on his back to give him a backmassage.

"Hmm thanks Amu" Ikuto said relaxing a bit more "I can always come to you if i'm mad" he said while turning his head around so he could see me, a bit. I just smiled back "You're always welcome neko-kun"

There was a comfortable silence before my hands hurt so i decided to stop. I pulled Ikuto's shirt a bit so he could sit on my bed with his legs too.

I sat in front of him and looked at his eyes. His body was relaxed but his eyes were sad.

"What happened...?" I asked sad while playing with his socks... Yeah sounds weird put i didn't know what i had to do.

"Lulu cheated on me..." (...) "WHAAAAAAAAT?" i screeched. HOW DARE THAT BITCH HURT IKUTO!

"Amu calm down!" he said while closing my mouth and pulling me on his lap, *blush*

"But she hurt you..." I sadly said "how did it happen? When ? How did you find out..?" i asked, Ikuto frowned "you remember when you said i had to go to her house to say sorry and that shit?" I nodded. "Well when i came there I saw a motorcycle in the front yard, and her parents don't ride motorcycles so i thought something wasn't right. So i decided to climb up her balcony to surprise her... Only to see her making out with a dude on her bed" he said with anger in his voice.

"That bitch" I muttered, I knew something like this would happen...

I looked right at him in the eye "So what you do..?" stupid question...

"Well... I slammed on the window, only to see a shocked Lulu and a 'this is not what it looks like' excuse so i just said 'it's over' and ran to your house and now i'm here" he explained with a big smile like nothing bad happened.

"WAAAIITT" i yelled shocked " you_ ran_ all the way _here_? Were you crazy? Her house is on the _other_side of town?"

"But i didn't want to take a cab" he whined, "And i was hoping to sleep over"

I looked a bit shocked, "well... Of course you can sleep over, but wait can i borrow your phone for a sec?" i asked while making kitty eyes.

"Why?" Ikuto asked suspiciously.  
>"No reason~" I sang while taking his phone out of his pocket and smirked.<p>

"ghehe never mind, got it already" I said sticking my tongue out and looking through his contact list.

I dialed a number and Ikuto just looked confused

'OH THANK GOD IKUTO YOU CALLED ME I'M SO SORRY IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKED LIKE PLEASE I WANT YOU BACK!' i heard Lulu ramble trough the phone. I looked at Ikuto who was just looking clueless.  
>"Hi Lulu it's me! Your <em>favorite<em> glare puppit" i said sarcastic, and I put the phone on speakerphone and gave a sign to Ikuto that he had to stay quiet.  
>'AMU? What are<em> you<em> doing with Ikuto-koi's phone?'  
>"Hahah funny that you still call him Ikuto-koi after you cheated on him" i snapped<br>'You don't know what happened bitch'  
>Ikuto snapped up and glared at the phone i just pushed him back and put a finger on my lips to tell him to stay silent. He did a mouth movement that i think meant: 'Me silent? that freaking bitch called you a bitch!'<br>I just smiled and winked.  
>"Ah you're a bitch too, <em>thaaankksss<em>" i sang  
>'Don't play with me' Lulu snapped 'now what are you doing with his phone?'<br>"Well i was doing my homework until Ikuto came barging in, really upset, so i decided to cheer him up and call you to say something personally."  
>'i don't care what you want to say bitch, stay out of it and let me talk to Ikuto'<br>Okay i'm getting a bit irritated here  
>"okay you just listen!" i yelled "You made my bestest friend upset and you're paying for that!"<br>'What's with you guys and your 'bestest'? And seriously why would i listen to you, you weren't even important for Ikuto and he doesn't even like you!'  
>Even when i knew it wasn't true that hit me hard and Ikuto noticed that and got angrier.<br>'Ha! You're not as tough now uh! I'm even sure he doesn't even _love_you'

"Liar! I know he likes me!"  
>'oh ya maybe he 'likes' you, but i know you love him, i know you loved him since i dated him and I'm glad i took him away of you. Just seeing you getting jealous and suffering made my day! And what was better, until today i almost teared you two apart! It was so good to see you all <em>sad<em> and _depressed_missing your dearest 'bestest' friend that you also loved so much getting pulled away by me! I've got to admit, it was fun to see your jealous and angered look every time when we flirted or kissed. And just saying again, he will never love you i think he even hates you and just uses you for support'

And that hit the spot, tears started to fall down my cheeks "YEAH SO MAYBE I LOVE HIM, And i know he doesn't use me as support or something I I-"

Ikuto got mad and pulled the phone out of my hand  
>"Lulu shut the hell up! I never hated Amu and you know that! Just because you're a jealous bitch doesn't mean you can just put people down! And especially Amu! You know she's important to me and I even love her! HECK why did i even date you when I could have the greatest girlfriend right in front of me the <em>whole <em>time?" he yelled trough the phone.

'I-Ikuto haha you were here the whole time? I didn't know i'm so s-' Ikuto just closed his phone and smashed it to the wall.

I was sniffing and he gave me a big hug, he moved me back onto his lap and he held his arms around my waist "You know what she said wasn't true right?" he ask moving his hands to wipe away my tears. I just nodded.

And what happened next surprised me, he crashed his lips onto mine and i gave in after i was done with my shocking state. It was a lovable passionate kiss that went for a few minutes until we parted for air. Ikuto put his forehead onto mine and said "I'm so sorry Amu..." i just looked confused "for what?" he just smirked and said "For not realizing that my bestest friend could be my greatest and prettiest girlfriend, how could i not see that" before giving me another kiss.

Heck my feeling was right, today wasn't a 'normal' day, it's gone totally different!

* * *

><p>Done! I hope you liked it… I had a hard time finishing it… But I hope it's good… worked a whole day on it! Hahaha<p>

Please review!

ANNDDDDDD

I was thinking of making a new story, it has been in my head for a couple days but I don't know if I'd make it… In the next chapter of **Model Amu **I'll put the idea in it.

BYEEEEEE~

Xo- Ninja-Bunny08

PS sorry for the 'i' without the capital letter. The spelling check was being a bit strange and I didn't dare to use I because I would mess words up… so if there are messed up words.. Auto corrects fault! :D


End file.
